Ejemplo a seguir
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Drabble. Fred & George. No slash. Sus pequeños ojos castaños recorrieron las páginas del álbum, mientras ávidos de información, escuchaban a su padre hablar de 'Los Merodeadores'. Querían ser como ellos, incluso mejores... ¿Precuela?


**Ejemplo a seguir.**

Arthur Weasley se limpió las gafas con una sonrisa llena de gratitud en el rostro. Estaba cansado y tenía mucho trabajo para el día siguiente, pero aún así era muy feliz. Miró de soslayo a sus pequeños hijos gemelos jugando y no pudo evitar que su pecho se llenara de orgullo. Fred y George. Sus hijos, tan traviesos... ¡pensó que nunca los vería crecer! ¡Que Voldemort acabaría con su vida incluso antes de que cumplieran un año! Pero ahí estaba, vivo, junto a ellos. Todo gracias a otro pequeño que no tendría la misma dicha de crecer junto a sus padres: Harry Potter.

Se colocó las gafas de nuevo y suspiró, justo en el mismo momento en que Molly entraba a la casa, con una colada de ropa que acababa de recoger. Llevaba un montón de diarios bajo el brazo, muchos de ellos de años anteriores, planeaba quemarlos para obtener calefacción. Arthur no se oponía al hecho, o al menos, no lo hizo hasta que vislumbró las fotos de la primera plana de un ejemplar de 1981.

Con suma delicadeza, le quitó el periódico de las manos y llamó a sus hijos, que se acercaron algo decepcionados por interrumpir su juego. Él extendió el mugroso papel frente a sus rostros, mostrándoles la fotografía de un muchacho que hacía piruetas sobre una escoba. 'En memoria de James y Lily Potter' rezaba el titular, seguido de un extenso resumen y más fotografías.

—Es gracias a ellos que podemos estar juntos —murmuró. Ellos no lo entendían, pero quedaron fascinados del chico de cabello azabache. En cada una de las fotos hacía algo magnífico: como atrapar una snitch a la velocidad de un rayo. También había algunas fotos de sus travesuras, seguramente tomadas por alguno de sus amigos, él -James- y otro chico, cubiertos de harina; incluso había una donde huían de los elfos domésticos, muy mal enfocada, sí, pero sin duda, tomada por alguien que había participado en la fechoría.

Sus pequeños ojos castaños recorrieron con avidez la página, mientras una sonrisa traviesa e idéntica se extendía por sus rostros.

—Los merodeadores —explicó el señor Weasley, ante la expresión curiosa de ambos—. Según dicen, los mayores alborotadores de Hogwarts.

—¡Se ven geniales! —exclamaron al unísono Fred y George, arrebatándole el periódico de las manos—. ¡Yo me pido a éste! —exclamó George, como si se tratasen de personajes que se podían interpretar, señalando a Sirius.

—No seas tonto, George —se quejó el gemelo, cruzando los brazos—. ¿Por qué quieres ser ese? ¡Si podemos ser mejores!

—¡Tienes razón! —admitió George con un brillo en los ojos—. ¡Ya verán todos los de Hogwarts cuando lleguemos!

—Sí, pero por el momento, vayan a hacer sus camas —ordenó Molly Weasley, terminando con la plática—. ¡Ahora mismo!

Sin inmutarse por la orden, ambos desfilaron hasta la escalera y sus padres pudieron oírlos aún maquinando planes. Una inevitable sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Siempre le deberían tanto a los Potter...

FIN.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Copiadas literalmente de Cz, donde publiqué esto primero x'D. Sí, yo soy Laurine.

Adoro a los gemelos. No, por qué, Fred ToT. Pero bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió hace rato que divagaba. Y como dijo McGonagall alguna vez: _Los merodeadores son los precursores de los gemelos_... dije, ¿y si de verdad querían ser como ellos?

Cualquier error, lo lamento, respeto a muerte el canon de HP y mis datos no están exactos, en cuanto a que Rowling nunca nos reveló nada de los Potter y sus relaciones con los demás, pero me basé en lo que dijo Moody en el 5to libro, acerca de los Potter y los Weasley/Prewett, así que, según yo, sí se conocieron, aunque fuera un poco. Ellos murieron cuando Fred&George tenían 3 años, así que se basa en unos dos o tres años después..

Según una entrevista oficial de Rowling: Fred es el más cruel de los gemelos. George es el más sensible, el que lo sigue a todos lados. Por eso las 'personalidades'.

Y, el final, lo quise relacionar con que, años después, le pagarían a Harry siendo amables con él.

Espero comentarios, se aceptan de cualquier tipo.

Gracias por su tiempo, en leer y comentar.

ja ne!


End file.
